Great Job Breaking the Multiverse
by FraglefishSquid
Summary: Marle steps on a strange creature and the multi-verse collapsed.
1. Moral of the Tale

**Moral of the Tale**

The great fraglefish squid. It has magical properties one wish they could possess. It swims effortlessly in the open sea. It is the embodiment of magical greatness!

Then fraglefish squid was unexpectedly caught by a person on a boat.

It was Crono, who suddenly held this wriggling mass of tentacle wetness in his hands, all the while Marle had squealed, calling fraglefish squid disgusting. This very much hurt fraglefish squid's feeling, for what is a magical being without important feelings? And fraglefish squid gave them such sad face emotes, in which had gone unnoticed, since no one knew where its face began nor ended. Or rather, didn't seem to comprehend the strange picto-bubbles appearing above it containing a sad face.

"It's so gross! Toss it over!" the blonde maiden yelled. Lucca wanted to inspect this odd creature, pushing her large round glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Fascinating. What do you call this, Crono?" the geeky one asked. Crono shrugged and tossed fraglefish squid onto the deck. It made a squishing sound and began to wriggle away, still with sad face emotes floating above its head. Something like that. Marle was sickened by the sight of this creature and decided it was her right to step on it and put it out of its misery. Little did she know that fraglefish squid was a magical being of great magic, and when her small silken shoed foot squished into its soft body, universes collided.


	2. Episode 1: Mission Obtained

**Episode 1  
Mission Obtained  
**_(Now go get my shit so I can fix this mess!)_

Lucca woke up in a bed. The last thing she remembered was being on a boat, fishing with Crono and Marle. After that, she couldn't remember what happened afterwards.

"Ah, so you're awake at last," a man walked into the room. The man had looked to be wearing a yellow suit of protective chem-gear complete with black chem-gloves and boots. He had a bushy mustache and thick eyebrows. Lucca stared at him with a confused expression.

"Who're you?" she asked, giving him a wary glance.

"My apologies. My name is Cid Del Norte Marquez," the bushy-mustached man introduced himself. "And you are?"

"I'm Lucca," the young girl responded, adjusting her round glasses.

"That certainly was a lengthy name, sir," another voice piped up. Both Lucca and Cid looked over to the source of the voice, in locale to a rocking chair across them, in the corner of the room. Lucca could swear something was amiss. For instance, that chair hadn't been there before, and now it was with a small child sitting in it.

"Oh, who might you be, little girl?" Cid paused for a second. It was then he noticed something odd about the child. Was the child really a little girl, or a little boy? No, not a child, more like a tiny teenager. An underdeveloped girl, perhaps? Or a very feminine-looking boy?

He couldn't bring himself to voice his question; however Lucca did so without hesitation, "Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm neither. Or I'm both. Whatever I feel like being at the moment," replied the teen. "I'm Fraglefish Squid. But you can just call me Squid."

"Such an odd name," Cid commented.

"Wait, where am I?" Lucca asked, finally realizing that she seemed out of place.

"You're currently in the Empire's Capital, Vector. I found you unconscious in the Magitek Facility during my routine Esper inspections," Cid replied. He received a very perplexing look from the young girl, which he mistook for fear. "Ah, don't worry. I haven't alerted the guards or anything."

"Empire's Capital? Magi-what facility? Esper? Where the heck am I?" Lucca's eyes were wide in disbelief. Her glasses magnified this expression, making her eyes appear larger than they should be.

"Ah, so this is the World of Balance, then," Squid nodded. "Makes sense to me. Well, no. Huh, that can't be right. If this was the World of Balance, Lucca wouldn't be here. How curious."

Both Lucca and Cid stared at Squid before Lucca spoke up, "What's going on, kid? What do you know?"

Squid shrugged. "I dunno. When that girl stepped on me, I was surprised. Then things kinda.. got meshed together, I guess."

"Meshed together? Meaning?" Cid questioned.

"Everyone present isn't in their rightful place. Your timelines have collided and your worlds melded together. From here on out, things will be _very_ different," Squid smiled. They were both baffled at Squid's words. Her- no wait, his- erm, _its_ words sounded ominous and both scientists felt a foreboding foreshadowing, or something like that. Or perhaps they were simply creeped out by the fact that Squid had four wriggling tentacles coming out of her/his back.

Despite this little fact, Lucca said, "So some girl stepped on you and you somehow "meshed" our worlds together? What exactly are you?"

"Have you ever heard of the story about a poor fisherman who caught a magical fish? The fish granted the man a wish in return that the man let the fish go," Squid responded.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Lucca's brows came together in a slight scowl.

"Meaning, I'm that magical fish. Well, depending if I feel like granting wishes, I take on the form of whatever sea creature one might be fishing for. However-" Squid raised one tentacle while his arms were crossed "-I wasn't expecting to be caught by your redheaded boyfriend. Since I was unprepared for that unexpected event, I couldn't take a form where I could speak right away. Then that blonde girl decided she needed to _step on me_, thus expelling my magic out of my very being. And so, this curious multiverse collision was the result."

"Can't you fix it, then?" Lucca questioned, sounding irritated.

"If it were that easy, I would've done so before any of this happened, missy," Squid stated. "I'm powerless for the time being. Since it was your girlfriend's fault for stepping on me, you have to find all my power sources in this world. I advise you gather as many allies as you can to help you, otherwise all of you will be stuck in this alternate multiverse, or worse."

"What could be worse than this?" Lucca frowned.

"If this world remains as it is, there's a high possibility that it'll go into a massive convulsion and pretty much eat itself due to all the conflicting energies from different worlds put into one. Like an active volcano, when all that pent up energy gathers and has nowhere else to go, it'll explode, thus devouring this world within itself," Squid simply said, as if it were common knowledge.

"That's terrible," Cid said, walking over to sit at a desk. "What should be done to remedy this problem?"

"Find my all power sources," Squid replied.

"Where do we start and what exactly are we looking for?" Lucca asked, getting out of the bed.

Squid shrugged. "You'd know what they are, if you saw them. Now hurry and get my shit before this unstable world eats itself."

With that said, Squid punted Lucca and Cid out of the floating boathouse and they fell into a shallow lake.


	3. Episode 2: Into the Fleshy Mangroves

**Episode 2**  
**Into the Fleshy Mangroves**

Lucca and Cid pulled themselves out of the murky, shallow lake and onto the muddy shore of a mangrove forest. Well, what looked to be a mangrove forest. The trees looked fleshy, pulsating as if they have hearts within them. In any other circumstance, this would've been a frightening visage. No matter, both Lucca and Cid Del Norte Marquez were suddenly too tired to care about their surroundings.

They ventured into the living, fleshy mangroves, when Cid spoke up, "This is very strange. Were we not in Vector a moment ago? How did end up in this absurd region?"

"I don't know. I was with my friends fishing in El Nido. If this is some weird dream, I better wake up now," Lucca huffed.

As they traveled, the mangrove became thick and more grisly. The ankle-high waters were beginning to get thick and turned crimson, while the trees began to look more like human limbs and torsos. They had to stop and rest. When Lucca sat down on what looked to be a fallen thigh, a hand reached over and groped her butt, making her yelp and leap nearly three feet off the ground. She hid behind Cid, glaring at the limb that groped her.

"What the heck is wrong with this place!" Lucca growled. "Why does everything look like human body parts all of a sudden?"

"Well if this isn't one of the oddest things I've experience," a high-pitched voice commented. Both scientists looked back to see a floating blue jellyfish-like creature. It had a face in its bulbous slime body, smiling at them. It greeted, "Hi there."

Cid, despite not ever seen a creature like this before, said, "Hello. And what are you supposed to be?"

"How rude. Shouldn't you ask for my name, instead?" the jellyfish-like creature asked, still with that dumb smile. "Anyway, my name is Healie, the Healslime!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Healie. I'm Cid and this is-"

"BLAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!"

A beam of blinding light shot out of the Healslime's suddenly distorted face, blasting Cid over the canopies of the flesh mangroves.

"Alright little lady! Now that the old geezer's gone, let's have some fun!" Healie cackled, though it sounded rather comical since the Healslime had such an annoyingly high-pitch voice. A jellyfish filled with helium was probably what it sounded closest to. If you've ever heard of a jellyfish high on helium, that's what Healie sounded like.

Lucca had already ran off long before the Healslime realized she was missing. No fun time for the Healslime, it seems.


	4. Episode 3: White Kittens

**Episode 3**  
**White Kittens**

He had just picked up the BFG that was laying on a blood drenched pedestal for display. That was good, because he was about to meet the unholy union between Kerrigan and the Xenomorph Queen deep within their nightmarish, alien-orgified lair. The chambers were filled with Zergs, just waiting to tear into his rotting flesh. The floor was interlaced in creep while the walls were woven in xenomorph excretions, keeping the alien beings camouflaged and well fed. This was going to be worse than Hell on Earth, if this place wasn't Mars already.

He never said a word since he's arrived here. Why should he? He was alone, and a zombie at that. A BFG wielding zombie. The most epic BFG wielding zombie, blasting the shit out of aliens from space-hell. If he had the time, he'd skullfuck them as a means of making his mark and collecting his fuck trophies. He went along, imploding those alien bastards, their flesh and acidic blood raining down all around him, and he would continue on, his own flesh burning. It burned not from the acid alone, but from his demonic zombie rage in his non-beating heart that pumped cold nitrate gases into his undead veins. While wearing Matrix sunglasses. 'Cause you can never go wrong with sunglasses as badass as his. Even if the chamber was pitch black and infested.

Alas, he couldn't make it to the final chamber, where Queen XenoKerrigan awaited. He was oh so close to reaching the chrysalis at the center of this space-hell. A curious white kitten blocked his path. Then he fell through the floor into the abyss, clipped by a room malfunction of some sort. And he lost his BFG, since _that_ couldn't clip through the floor as he did. Such a pity.

This time will come again, he was sure. Though now, he had to find a way out.


	5. Episode 4: Talking Animamals

**Episode 4**  
**Talking Animamals**

So Lucca was going solo on this run. Where Cid Del Norte Marquez had been blasted off to, she didn't know. She had to get away from the healslime. Far, _far_ away. No sooner had she ran from the scene, she found herself in a small village. The houses were oddly shaped, like fruits. In fact, they were fruits. Edible fruits that had the consistency of hardened honey and melted in your mouth like cotton candy. Not that Lucca was going to try it, since she doesn't know about it.

The oddest things about this village were its inhabitants. There were no people. They were all strange animal creatures. There were penguin-like critters on wooden legs, white rabbit-bat critters, cat-like critters, various of large flightless birds that stank, and cactus-like critters. There were many strange creatures wandering the village and they didn't seem to notice Lucca at all.

"Excuse me, silly human girl," a cactus-like critter approached her, scuttling on only one foot-like appendage, while the other was bent back and stationary. "You are out of place. This village is for monsters only. And talking animal mascots."

"What?" Lucca stared disbelievingly at the swastika-shaped cactus. It was _talking_ to her without moving the small hole that represented a mouth. It moved in two frames while standing still. This was an eerily disturbing image to Lucca, and she had the urge to punch it. Real bad.

"Oh screw this!" Lucca pulled out her wrench and whacked the cactaur, which burst into flames as green hued confetti flew into the wind, thus gathering the ill-wanted attention of other cactaurs dancing in delight. By dancing, they did their two-frame animation while shooting needles in every direction except not in any direction in particular.

This in turn brought over the large chocobos and they proceeded to devour the cactaurs. Some of the terror birds even had demonic-looking moogles mounted on them, laughing in a hellish chorus that sounded like a mixture of yiffing foxes and screeching rats. Lucca hurried out of the path of the monstrous birds and came to a halt when a humanoid bluish-purple cat with a rump sack on its back greeted her.

"What would you like to buy, nya~? I have many Chocolate and Magical Herbs, if these interest you, nya~," it purred. It pulled out a plastic mallet. "This will un-Midget you, if you need nya~."

"This is getting too weird. I need to find Crono and Marle," Lucca muttered as she ran past the sells-cat. It didn't take long for her to escape the strange village of talking animals. She paused when a large fat chocobo burped, the scent of putrid cactus filling the air. Its squinted eyes leered down at her.

"I can store your items for you," it rumbled, having its stomach talk for it as an audible "wark" escaped its tiny beak.

"Uh, no thanks," Lucca pinched her nose, the stench making her eyes water.

Her reply seemed to have offended the large breasted bird, as its non-existent eyes opened extensively and beams of the undead spewed out of them. Stalfos spawned all around Lucca, as the fat chocobo continued to belch up diabolical chants in reverse. Lucca pistol-whipped one of the skeletons and shot another. These skeletons were easy to take down, however the fallen foes had split open to make way for undead baby dodongos that were birthed from their undead corpses. The stalfos were vanquished, but now Lucca was faced with exploding undead worms and the hellspawning fat chocobo.

She was surrounded. This would be the end for her and the last thing she thought about was the cactaur that burst into flames. And confetti.


	6. Episode 5: Don't Worry, He's a Doctor

**Episode 5**  
**Don't Worry, He's a Doctor**

Just when it seemed like there was no way out, Lucca looked up at the sky. She saw a man falling.

"It's raining men?" she gawked as the man landed on his feet. He had a shotgun and blew out fat chocobo's head, which splattered into a myriad of rainbow carnage. He pulled out a curious white kitten and handed it to Lucca.

"It's dangerous to go alone. Take this," the man said in a monotonous, low-rendering tone that should never be heard by elephant ears, which caused the undead baby dodongo worms to spontaneously combust in an unpleasant unison. The scene was befitting of a man who just fell from space-hell, with the prosperous flames in the background, roasting the carcasses of the fallen.

The zombie space-marine motioned for Lucca to follow him and began to trot down the trail. Lucca ran behind him, holding the stiff white kitten under her arm.

"Where are we going?" Lucca panted, trying to keep up with the zombie; in which she had no clue he was a zombie, despite him having bluish undead skin ridden with acid-eaten holes. Though, with what's happened so far, she should be used to it by now.

"We need to get back on Mars and stop that bitch from invading Earth," the zombie responded in that same tone.

"What the heck is Mars?" Lucca slowed down to a halt to catch her breath. The zombie space-marine stopped as well and pointed upward with a torn index finger. Lucca looked up to see a sphere in the sky. It looked like a red moon, except it was connected to a very tall mountain reaching out into space.

"Those demon-aliens arrived to Mars on a planet that was split in half. I had just finished sealing off Hell when they crash landed. Now I have to stop them," zombie space-marine explained.

"That's interesting and all, but we've got bigger issues than aliens and monsters on another planet," Lucca huffed. She looked at the stiff white kitten and realized it was alive, but wasn't moving. It just stared at her with godless eyes that shrieked of death and decay of an unknown dimension. Freaked out, Lucca tossed the kitten on the trail, which immediately stopped all forms of traffic from passing.

"My name is John Doomguy," the zombie space-marine said and began to trek along the trail. "I am also a doctor of the UAC."

Lucca just stared at the zombie space-marine, who is now a doctor as well. She didn't ask for his name or occupation, but Dr. Doomguy decided it was necessary to tell her this, whether she was listening or not.

They came upon a large spaceship. It was longer than long and bigger than a blue whale. In fact, it was a massive blue whale. Its body was encased in an exoskeleton that kept it hovering off the ground by a few inches. The blowhole shot a laser of manic tanker ships spinning into the sky, and Beelzebub zoomed in to take a good look at the world. A zombie space-marine doctor and a scientist girlie. The sky grinned and opened an ear to the whale, tossing corn kernels that popped into multi-type Magikarps as they hit the flames. _It begins to rain._

Dr. Doomguy kicked the whaleship in the chin and his shoe grunted. The whale yawned for a while and both the tiny morsels hurried in before the whale's mouth shut.


End file.
